blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Policy:Wiki Policy
This is a set of rules on the Wiki, these rules do not apply to RolePlays and the Chat, as they will have their own policies.. =Rules= *Harassment is stupid, unless it's done to you by a specific person, don't do it. **Let alone respect everyone instead of being a pissant. **Give reasons why you shouldn't respect someone. ***Big egos will make you suffer later. *Any sort of discrimination is prohibited. *Give evidence as towards why someone should be banned/demoted. *Admins, Mods, and Bureaucrats, if you're not active enough, stressed out enough from your job, or simply don't do your job, I will put on a demote for you/request a demote. And there is no But I gave it I all and you guys just don't know. Because we all know that's a lie. **If you're stressed out the logical reason is to step down because obviously it isn't a positive for your mental health to keep doing this. **Breaks can only be up to a week long unless vacations say otherwise, or areas with no wi-fi. ***There is no such thing as an admin break during your periods of activity, that's just refusing to do your job because of either laziness or needing to have your hand held. **If you don't do your job, you'll be asked to step down. ***If you refuse to, a vote will be taken, and you'll be demoted by a Bureaucrat (Or if you are a Bureaucrat, someone higher up will be requested to take you off) **Activity needs to be slightly constant ***Especially if you're Head Admin, Head Writer, Head Chatmod, etc. ***I specifically prefer to have at least one person from the sides of the world to be active and policing the Wiki when others can't due to life, a job, or needing to sleep **If you have an anxiety disorder, do a favor for your mental health and step down if things get too stressful, because it obviously doesn't help you. *Kissing ass to the Admins or Writers won't get you anywhere. **Just because you're friends to an admin means you're not invulnerable to trouble and you should get off scotfree for your bullshit. *Vandalism will result in a notification to stop, refusal to stop or if the vandalism is excessive will result in a permanent ban. *Shitposting just to gain attention just causes drama and will get you banned, especially if you try to escalate something into a large conflict. **Saying shit about others is shit posting. *CWD is banned here, **We're not your personal army. **We have the right to deny access of the chat or archives to people who we gave enough chances before in other places though, only to see them fail and fail again. This user is one such an example. *Sockpuppetry is not using multiple accounts simply for one's own fun or to send a message (I'm looking at a certain shitposter, obviously). **It's ban evasion via multiple accounts, though shitposters make a big deal about this when the person isn't actually banned or if it's a shared account. If the person wasn't banned, and (s)he let others know it's him initially, and if the original account is not under a ban, it isn't sockpuppetry. **An IP scan won't solve much, as two people can live in the same house and have matching IPs, as well as one edit could be done on a shared account and match the IPs there (Such as account creation in one place and the account is given to someone to use in another). *Don't use the Admins or Writers as threats to see to something that you want removed. **Don't try to say this place is for kids, either, Black&White is rated for 16+. **If something offends you, you can feel free to say something about it, but outright asking it to be removed when you also have your own shit that could offend others won't help you. Chat This is specifically a Policy for the Chat, the rules are below *No Harassment *No RP ruin *No shitposting *No CWD *No arguments (Unless it's a debate) *No threats *We'll let you sort out your agreement; in PMs *If just two people talking are flooding the chat, and people aren't away, take it to PMs *Don't like the series, gtfo. **Constructive Criticism is allowed, though. *Criticism of all kinds are not prohibited, but Harsh criticism may only take place if the person doesn't fucking get it. *Rules on the Wiki can apply to the Chat. Not so serious rules *Furret smuggling is illegal **A Cat smuggling is fine, too.. *No bodyshots ** No fucking bodyshots. *All girls will be in the Toyo harem, *You shall not question the Toyo harem. *If you're taken, you're not in the Toyo harem. *But if you're single, you must devote to the Toyo harem. *Fuck money, get bitches. *Being a Shitposter will get you killed or fired in the future **Being a kissass and of high ego will also do this. *Shop at the Snooper Mart instead of the Waka-Flockamart. *If the person you see is a Sonicfag (Recolors, OP/Godmoddy character, High Ego), fuck them up. *When the Emperor says so; **''Do it''. *When in doubt, there probably wasn't any chicken *Don't talk about Future Chapters. ** Don't talk about Future Chapters.